Our Days Are Such a Haze
by Glittering Flame
Summary: Being a well known actor, Natsume went to act as a major character for a set of television series . Little did he know, Mikan was pregnant with twins, and so when he was offered to stay for 10 more years to do a line of television shows, he had accepted after assuring his wife Mikan that he'd be back soon... full summary inside. First story, please don't be so hard on me! R&R!
1. Time To Explain

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to the amazing Tachibana Higuchi**

* * *

_Just so you know, it's a non-alice fan fiction!_

_Hello there! This is Glittering Flame speaking, and this is my first ever fan fic! It's a Gakuen Alice fan fiction, and the typical couples (in my view) are paired up: Natsume and Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka-pyon, Permy and Koko, Nonoko and Kitsuneme, Anna and Yuu, Aoi and Youichi. Romances are paired up between their children, some with each other, some with some made up characters. Ohh, and I definitely and going to make this have a happy ending!_

_Summary: Being a well-known actor, Natsume went to act as a major character for a set of television series. Little did he know, Mikan was pregnant with twins, and so when he was offered to stay for 10 more years to do a line of television shows, he had accepted after assuring his wife Mikan that he'd be back soon. Mikan couldn't crush his dreams by telling him about the twins, so she kept quiet. Natsume is coming back now, happy to see Mikan. He's in for one big surprise!_

_Special Fact: This is also told from the children's point of view, and some others. Not just Mikan and Natsume._

_And without further ado, I present…_

* * *

**Our Days Are Such a Haze**

**Chapter 1: Time to Explain**

It was a bright, sunny, summer day. Everything was peaceful and calm… well, except for a certain auburn haired woman. 32-year-old Mikan Yukihara Hyuuga was pacing back and forth at the airport. Airplane 105 had just landed, and she didn't know what to do.

**Mikan POV**

I can't believe it. I just can't. Ten years have passed by so quickly. My dear Natsume is coming home! I'll be able to see his darling face again. The constant smirk that appeared when I was yelling at him for doing something perverted or when I openly admitted he was right. _I'll be able to see it again. _His raven black messy hair that always seems so perfect. _I'll be able to see it again. _Those eyes, his tantalizing crimson orbs. _I'll be able to see it again._

But I'm scared. Scared to see what he does when he finds out the truth. He won't abandon me. I know that. _Right? _No, he'll love the twins. My two little ten-year old girls. Ai and Ima. They're my substitute for Natsume. My two little bundles of happiness.

There is Ai. Her name means love. Named for my love for Natsume. Named for the love of my friends. Named for my belief that love makes this world go round. She's a rather cold child, and always seems quite emotionless and constantly has a stoic look about her… well unless you count her arrogance that comes with the classic smirk. The only exception being her auburn coloured hair, she is exactly like her father. Even her eyes… the colour of crimson.

Then there's sweet Ima. Her name means the present. Named for the fact that we should think about the now. Named for the fact that people have made their mistakes, their successes in life… but now everything in the past is gone, so we should concentrate on the present. Ima is such a happy child; her smile can light up the room. She can be loud at times, but people learn to get used to that. Except for her raven coloured hair, she is exactly like me.

The problem? I didn't tell Natsume about this. He's an actor. A famous one at that. He had been offered a contract doing a series of television shows that took place in Hollywood in the US. It was only for ten years though, and now he's coming back. I know he'll be angry at me. Furious, in fact. I didn't want to ruin his dream though, and this deal wouldn't come back. I knew he would stay if I told him, so I just let him go, a bright smile plastered on my face at that moment. Later on, I kind of regretted it, and I started to think about how important it was to see his children grow up. Hotaru said I would regret this, and the others ultimately agreed. Did I listen? No. Yet, they were such loyal friends to keep my secret.

There's another problem. I haven't told my children about the fact that their father didn't know anything about them. Although, they perfectly knew who their father was, and had heard plenty about him from me. I wonder if this will change their opinion about him. If it does, then I have made a huge mistake. But, I already had made a mistake, so this could only make it worse.

I look around the airport. It had been announce that his flight just arrived. I was specifically looking for someone with messy black hair, as he wouldn't show his eyes. Then every girl would scream and probably even faint. Not only was he famous, but he was definitely good-looking. I keep on searching the crowd until I feel someone pull me by the waist. I'm about to scream when I feel a hand over my mouth. I look over my shoulder, frantic to know the face of this kidnapper. He took off his dark shades.

I was staring straight in to those beautiful crimson orbs.

Natsume.

**Natsume POV**

I had just arrived at the airport. It was a long tiring week, packing and getting ready to return but I would finally be able to see her smiling face again. My beautiful wife Mikan. Sweet, sweet Mikan. I scan the place. It was annoyingly crowded. But then I spot a stunningly gorgeous auburn, wearing some dark shades. How was I sure it was her? She was wearing that shirt I had sent her for the Christmas holiday last year. It was a shoulder off black flowy shirt that had said, "Sorry Guys, I'm Taken." Well could you blame me? She was so amazingly pretty, guys used to flirt with her all the time when we were first dating. I wonder if they remember, and think we're still dating or are married. Nah, I already set my image as a player, they couldn't possibly think that. I quickly sneak behind her and pull her closer to me by the waist. Realizing that she would try to scream something like, "RAPIST, RAPIST!" I quickly put my hand over her mouth. She looked over her shoulder, looking very frightened. I took off my shades, not really thinking about the far outcome. Her face quickly calmed when she saw it was I. I pulled her in to a hug.

"NATSUME!" she cried. Suddenly everything was quiet. We pulled away from our hug and I looked around the room. Yup. Every head had turned towards us.

"Shit," I mumbled grabbing her hand. When those fan girls had confirmed that it was I, they all started to crowd.

I ran off with one hand holding Mikan's, and the other tugging my suitcase. I only had one because I returned all my clothes (except for one extra pair of clothing) that they had given me back in America. I had no use for them, as I knew that Mikan hadn't touched my already packed closet over here in the house we bought before I left.

We kept on running until we reached a dark alleyway and I turned there, hiding with Mikan in the corner. I heard the screams inching nearer towards us, and held my breath.

"HE WENT THE OTHER WAY!" I heard a fan girl scream. The other screams followed, and the noise had slowly started to become quieter and quieter, as I knew they were heading back in the other direction. _Idiots, _I thought, before putting on my darkly tinted sunglasses, and pulling Mikan out of the darkness. Well, as I always thought, a bright light like her should stay out of the darkness.

I stared at Mikan for a second. She looked happy from the genuine smile that I saw on her face but she also looked worried, nervous… I could see it in her eyes. I tried to make it go away. I dropped my suitcase and cupped my hands on her gorgeous rosy pink flushed cheeks. I pulled her closer and locked her lips with mine, something I had wished to do for so long. Her hearts and her XO's in her emails weren't enough.

When I finally pulled away, I gazed in to her eyes. She looked a little less worried, but the feeling was still clearly there. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I scowled. I wasn't pleased with her unhappiness.

"N-n-nothing" she stuttered, diverting her eyes away from mine.

I was going to pester her about it, but I was too tired. I also didn't want to be in a bad mood upon my arrival. So, instead I just ignored it and called our personal driver, Haruki, to pick us up. We had to be quick, after a while someone would get suspicious of who I really was and call the media. That's the last thing I need right now. Just in case, I told him to pick us up in our simple Toyota Lexus, something that no one would think twice to look at, something I thought about, as it was clear that limo's do attract a lot of attention. The paparazzi could follow us all the way home! We can't let that happen. Soon enough, Haruki had arrived. We got in quickly, me throwing my suitcase in to the back trunk.

Mikan was quiet for the whole ride. It was such an uncomfortable silence; I couldn't help but think what had happened.

_She didn't cheat on me… did she? No, no, Mikan would never do such a thing. She __can't__. She's not good at hiding secrets like this, as big as this. _I kept on assuring myself everything was fine until the limo made a sudden stop in front of a huge gate.

Past this gate would be the house, but to keep anyone from seeing it, this fence is in view. To pass the fence, you need an eye scan, and then a code. If you try to get in any other way, there would be a large shock, and trust me, nobody wants to experience horrible pain like that (well that fact is pretty obvious, isn't it?).

This system was made by the most famous inventor in Japan (and also Mikan's best friend), Hotaru Imai. She's also known as the Ice Queen for her icy cold attitude towards everybody. She's even called the blackmailing queen because she knows how to get her way through blackmailing, a technique she mostly uses on Ruka Nogi, the famous animal trainer, my best friend and Hotaru's kind husband. It was a wonder how they got together, really...

We spent a lot of time making sure our life was totally private. We would dress in normal clothes, always had hats and dark sunglasses on (in the winter, we even wore contacts) and when we did go out in a disguise that could probably be figured out, we never went alone. We went with a huge group of friends, so nobody would suspect that we were together. Heck, nobody even knew we had a wedding!

As for the location of where we live, we had been getting large groups of people to _supposedly_ tell the location of my house. We were supposed to live in separate places since nobody knows we're a couple, and we would need something to keep the media away. Nobody knows about Mikan now, and I'm not exposing her to the spot light. There would be fan girls trying to plan her death, and I really couldn't let that happen. The media is rather stupid, as they keep on going to these places only to find out nobody lives there. They had pretty much given up on their search by now, but would occasionally let out some news story that they had an idea of where I lived. Yea, right.

The house was a large traditional Japanese house, the biggest one on the street [this is the richest street in Tokyo, Central Street (A/N: totally made-up street)]. It was carefully decorated with flowers of all kind, and a sakura tree at the side of the house. I noticed that there was now a swing hanging from a branch. _She is such a child, _I thought. Other than that, the house was still the same.

I looked over to Mikan. She was still in a daze. I sighed, thanked Haruki and slid open the car door. I got out, went around to Mikan's side and opened her door. She snapped out of her little trance and gazed up at me with those chocolate-brown eyes.

"O-oh," she muttered, and then stepped out. Why was she making me worry so much?! I calmed myself down and got the suitcase out of the trunk. I took Mikan's hand and headed towards the gate. After the eye scans, I looked at Mikan as if to tell her to enter the code. Of course I wouldn't remember after ten years. She was looking at the ground for some reason, so I held her chin and tipped it up so she was looking at me. I didn't say anything, but she must have known that I was concerned for her. Even a dense person like her could figure that much out. I pointed towards the code keyboard, and she simply nodded and entered in _1274_. The gates parted, and we walked in. There was a little rock path leading up to the house.

The house was a large traditional Japanese house, the biggest one on the street [this is the richest street in Tokyo, Central Street (totally made-up street)]. It was carefully decorated with flowers of all kind, and a sakura tree at the side of the house. I noticed that there was now a swing hanging from a branch. _She is such a child, _I thought. Other than that, the house was still the same. I smiled a little to myself. I remember buying the house.

_~Flashback~_

_"This one! This one is the perfect one! Oh pretty please, Nat!" Mikan screamed for the umpteenth time today. Was she going to say she liked every house?_

_"No. And just call me Natsume." I calmly said, exciting the house. I wasn't really paying attention anyway, Mikan kept on bugging me._

_"Awwwwwwww, but-"_

_"Oi, polka, will you just shut up? You're making my ears bleed." I said, and watched Mikan turn a little pink._

_"Hell no! Not until we can both settle on a house!" she stated, hands on her hips. She just loved to argue with me, didn't she? Well, it was cute of her, but still! She can be way too loud and obnoxious!_

"And I can call you Nat if I want to! You call me Polka! Plus, it's cute!" Mikan continued, head high up in the air.

_"But that's my name for you. I can call you what I want but not the other way around. And anyways, it's rather disappointing that you wear plain ones now, and really, pink?" I responded, a smirk on my face. She turned even redder than before._

_"BAKA HENTAI!" she screeched before crossing her arms and turning away. I rolled my eyes._

_"You're such a baby," I muttered, before turning back to the house. Now that I looked at it again, it actually was rather pretty. The garden helped too, and it definitely suited Mikan's taste. I sighed._

_"Fine. We're getting this house," I sighed before turning back to the real estate agent. I glanced at Mikan, whose face had lit up so quickly, it almost surprised me. Almost._

_"Thank you Nat! I love you soooooo much!" she exclaimed, hugging my arm._

_"Whatever, Polka. Now shut up," I said, and heard her giggle._

_~End of Flashback~_

We approached the front door, and I held out my hand expectantly. I saw her rummage through her shorts pocket, searching for the key. I rolled my eyes, I told her never to put the key in such a dangerous place. It could of fallen out! It wasn't like she was going to listen anyway. Eventually, she dug it out and handed it to me, but almost... reluctantly. I shoved the key through the keyhole and swung open the door. We both walked in, still silent as ever.

Inside, it looked clean and tidy, obviously the maid's work, as Mikan isn't the cleanest person around. It was modernly decorated, and had many paintings and photographs hung around the place. I didn't pay much attention to them, but I did see a picture of two little girls. They had sun hats on and wore dark sunglasses. I wondered who those were, but shrugged it off. They probably were Mikan and a friend when she was younger.

I turned around to close the door. Once I turned back around, I heard footsteps crash down the stairs. I looked up to see two girls running towards us making a halt in front of me. I was definitely surprised.

One of the girls had auburn coloured hair like Mikan's pulled up in to a ponytail. She had crimson eyes…. just like mine. A bored look was plastered on her face, but you could see in her eyes she was definitely excited. The other girl definitely didn't hide her excitement, a large smile on her face. She had chocolate coloured eyes that showed excitement that matched her smile. She had raven black hair…. just like mine. Her hair was let down and had reached her shoulders; it looked as if she had just woken up from bed, it being very messy.

The girl with the bed head hair gave me a hug. She was very energetic. My hands fell limply to my side, as I stared down at this girl. The other girl eventually pulled her away and gave me a quick hug too. They looked up at me before the girl with the crimson eyes had spoken up.

"Hi dad! I'm Ai and this is Ima!" she revealed, gesturing to herself then the girl beside her. "But… you should know that already… right? You must have heard plenty about us from mom. Oh-hi mom!" she continued, and I looked over to Mikan. The gears in my head were working now as I slowly pieced together what had just happened.

"Mikan," I finally croaked, my voice cracking. "Why didn't you tell me I had children?" I continued, looking back towards Ai and Ima. Their smiles were gone now, and were replaced with horrified looks. They glared at their mother before Ai ran upstairs, Ima quickly following. My eyes landed back on Mikan. I was definitely pissed.

"Uh… I guess it's time to explain…" she murmured in a soft voice. I could see the tears in her eyes. Yes, it definitely was time to explain.

* * *

**KK. What did you guys think?! R & R. Only constructive criticism please. I am posting this without editing, so sorry about the mistakes. I'll get around to doing so!**


	2. Forgive and Forget

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to the amazing Tachibana Higuchi**

* * *

_On to chappie 2! Thanks for the reviews by the way! LOL, I'm updating so soon. I'm just really excited about this fan fiction!_

_Thanks to __**12star98na, **__I found out about some major flaws in this story. I have fixed it now, so it makes more sense .She also gave me ideas to include for this chapter, so thanks! Please keep telling me about any problems, I'll definitely fix it like I did with these problems!_

_Oh, and thanks to all the other reviews, including __**Brisken **__for her being my first review!_

_Now…_

* * *

**Our Days Are Such a Haze**

_Last Time:_

"_Mikan," Natsume finally said, his voice cracking. "Why didn't you tell me I had children?" he continued, looking back towards Ai and Ima. Their smiles were gone now, and were replaced with horrified looks. They glared at their mother before Ai ran upstairs, Ima quickly following. Natsume's eyes landed back on Mikan. He was definitely pissed._

**Chapter 2: Forgive and Forget**

**Ima POV**

How outrageous! Ai and I thought we could _trust _our mother. How could she lie to us like this?! Well, maybe we didn't ask her how our father thought about having children or if he knew about us, but it goes without saying to tell us something so important!

I lean against my bedroom door, sinking down to the ground. Ai flopped down on my bed, and is looking up to the blank ceiling.

Ai's and my room are so different. My room has sunset-like walls, which are painted so that the top is a bright orange that as progressing down the wall fades and changes colours to end up as a faint pink at the bottom. Ai's walls are a plain navy blue, not exciting at all. I have a king sized canopy bed, the sheets being a nice violet colour. Ai just has a plain king sized bed, having white sheets and a grey comforter. There's a soft white rug in my room, Ai just has a plain wooden floor. We both have a flat-screen TV, a nice large desk with a desktop on top of it, and a huge closet in the corner of the room. Still though, I have photos and stuffed animals everywhere, while she has nothing else. Borrring! Ai says that she likes simple, and that simple ideas are the best. I really never thought that made sense. Can't you be simple and creative? Well, whatever, we may be different but we are the best of friends.

I feel someone shove a tissue in front of my face.

"Idiot. Stop crying. You look uglier than before," Ai comments, but anybody would be able to tell she's as upset as I am. I accept the tissue, and wipe away my tears. It's silent again, until I thought about something.

"But why?" I say, getting up from the ground. I go back to leaning against the door. "Why _wouldn't she_ tell dad about us. There's got to be a reason, right?" I say, getting more hopeful by the second. Ai nods until snapping her fingers.

"No, actually… whatever reason she has is not as important as actually telling dad about us! Think about it" she says, but I just look at her blankly.

"Wow, you really are an idiot."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Humph."

"Whatever. Now I'm going to explain this so a simpleton like you can understand. Even if it was important for dad to go, wouldn't it be more important to any parent to know and grow their children up?" Ai said, and after thinking for a second, I confirmed that she was right.

_Nod-nod_

"We are already rich enough as it is, and dad would always get jobs here. So money can't be the problem. Right?" Ai said, and stared at me for my agreement.

_Nod-nod_

"But still we really can't do anything about it. Mother is as dumb as you are," she said.

_Nod-nod – _"Hey wait! That's mean…"

"Whatever, your feelings really don't matter now. The pressing problem is whether dad will be ever able to forgive her for her stupidity. We already grew up without our father around. We can't have our parents fighting, it won't only affect us but they both will be upset and regretful for what they've done!" she said and I stared up at her with awe.

"What? Stop staring like that!"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just thinking about how smart and thoughtful you are."

"Tch, whatever," I could tell she was happy.

"Okay, so now we have to go and see what they are talking about. What if a fight breaks out? No, cross that, a fight will definitely break out. It's just that we know mother will lose. We have to make sure mom doesn't get too hurt. Alright?" Ai said and I nodded. I was proud that my sister was such a leader.

**Ai POV**

To be honest, I'm rather glad that my sister followed me without protesting. She must've seen how important it was to follow what I say at the moment. It's because I was right, well, I'm always right. I am the smartest one in my family, well maybe dad is smarter as I heard from mom that he is a genius, but before that I was the one who made the decisions. At home and at school. It's rather annoying at school though, because people will follow anything I say, whether it makes sense or not. Don't they have their own brain, their own ideas? Sheesh. But… I can't say that I don't like the power.

I open the door as quietly as possible, and whisper to Ima to not close the door, as that would just make noise. Plus, she can't be quiet at all whatsoever, so it's better to just leave it alone. I peek over the railing to find mom and dad still at the entrance, having an argument. Mom looks like she's going to cry, and dad looks pissed. Ima soon joins me at watching and we listen to what they are saying.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? NOT TELLING ME ABOUT MY OWN KIDS! GOD DAMMIT WOMAN, YOU'RE MAKING ME CRAZY! DON'T THROW THAT SHIT AT ME, TELLING ME THAT THIS WAS MY DREAM AND ALL THAT CRAP!" dad bellowed, and _wow_ is he furious!

He has his hands clenched up in to fists. When mom doesn't respond, he looks around. He finally looks up and sees Ima and me looking. I expect him to send us to our rooms and say that this was, "adult talk," but instead, he just seems to calm down. At the looks of this, mom takes the opportunity to speak up. Her voice is soft, and strained as if she's trying not to burst in to tears at any moment.

"I'm sorry! Please, forgive me, forgive me Natsume! Please… please," she whispers. She finally breaks down, falling to the ground, and clutching Natsume's pants. His expression doesn't change, and he pulls away.

Dad grabs his suitcase walks up the stairs, and I wonder if he's going to stop and talk to us at the top. Instead, he just keeps on walking, walks past us and ends up going in to the room down at the absolute end of the hall. I recognize it as mom's room, which I guess is also dad's room now. He comes out a few minutes later in a change of clothing, a hat covering his unruly hair, and I notice his eyes were now green. He must've put on contacts. He walks towards the stairs again, but this time stops in front of us. He looks down at us.

"Put on some presentable clothing. We're going out."

He then walks down the stairs and stops in front of mom. Ima has already left to change but I wanted to stay and see what happens next. It's rather surprising, what happened, actually.

Dad pulled mom in to a hug.

"I'm still really pissed off but… I will always forgive you. Eventually, anyways. It'll take me a lot more time than this to cool down," he says and then pulls away. He looks up, and sees me still watching. "Oi, are you going to get ready or will I have to leave you here?" and I somehow manage to recover from my shock and nod.

I head in to my room and get dressed. Wow.

So that's what it looked like to be in love. To love someone even with all their flaws and mistakes. Even with such big mistakes. It almost makes me upset that he is so close to forgiving mom so easily, but who am I to stop that?

**Mikan POV**

After Ai had gone back to her room, Natsume told me not to come. He said he had some things to think about, and needed to know a few things about his very own children. I had slowly nodded, and went back up to our room. My head hurt, and my eyes felt puffy from crying. My throat hurt too. I staggered to the mirror and stared at the horribly ugly girl standing there. Her mascara had run and her hair was a mess. Hair strands were sticking out everywhere making her look like Ima when she had just woken up. Sadly, this ugly girl was I. Wow, how could someone as great as Natsume fall in love with a girl like me? Even though I didn't look like this normally, I wasn't actually pretty when I fixed myself up, either. I was plain.

The slamming of a door had interrupted my thoughts. Yes, he was still mad with me, but at least he was slowly forgiving me now. But he shouldn't. I did something horrible… just horrible. I fell to the floor and started to cry again but decided to collect myself and calm down.

I decided to go out myself. I needed someone to talk to, quickly. I retouched my make-up; put on some new clothes grabbed my glasses. I took my purse, throwing in my wallet, make-up bag, pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow. I'd have a sleepover, yea that would help get my mind off everything.

I grabbed an extra set of keys (Natsume took mine), threw it in to my bag and wrote a quick note.

_Natsume, Ai, Ima_

_Be back tomorrow morning._

_Give you some space for today._

_Money for dinner on the kitchen counter._

_Love you_

_Mom_

I wondered if the "Love you" was too much. Did they want my love? They were mad… I shook it off, it wasn't a big deal.

I headed out on to the street. I left through the back entrance, which was closer to their house anyways. After walking along the quiet crowd for a moment, I ended up in front of a huge gate, just like ours. I had access to the gate but before I could even put in the code, the gate had slid open. She was standing there, just a few metres away from me. It must've been her hidden surveillance camera.

"HOOOOTTTAAAAARRRRUUUUUUUUUU!" I yelled and ran towards her, attempting to give her a hug. I mentally braced myself, as Hotaru never let me give her hugs. Instead, she ended up letting me give her a huge hug. She patted my back before pulling away and leading us towards her house.

She let me in, and led me towards the living room. To my surprise, I found Sumire (AKA Permy), Anna, Nonoko and Aoi all there! Were they all there for… me? They were such great friends. I broke down, crying. Partly because I still wasn't fully recovered from the fight, but mostly because of my wonderful friends. Anna, Nonoko and Aoi came up and patted me on the back, while Permy and Hotaru had just sat there, Permy crossing her arms and Hotaru taking a sip of tea.

"G-g-guys, I-I'm s-such a h-h-horrible p-person," I stuttered in between sobs.

"We told you that it was a terrible idea. And now we have to sit through watching one of our best friends break down. I wish I could tell you it will all get better but… I'm afraid I can't," Aoi admitted, rubbing my back. I nodded before pushing myself to get up, only to flop right back down on to the couch.

I knew she was trying to console me, but it only made me feel worse. Because it's easy knowledge that it's only going to get worse.

_Meanwhile…_

**Natsume POV**

Wow, first day back and this is what I learn? Nice.

Ai, Ima and I have gone to a nearby restaurant owned by my old friend Koko (it's simply named _Koko – _creative, eh?). I know he is never here though, as this is just one of the many branches that are owned by him. I heard he was married to Permy now…. nobody would have expected that….

I look down at my girls. They both just ordered some simple ramen for their lunches. Ima slurped her ramen loudly, and was very messy too. Ai ate so politely and was very quiet. The only time she would voluntarily speak is if she was scolding Ima and calling her names such as a fat pig or something. They both had very interesting personalities, and had reminded me of Mikan and myself when we were younger.

Mikan…. how could she? My own two amazing daughters… they seem like such wonderful people, yet I really wouldn't actually know, since I haven't seen them grow up. That is such an important thing for a parent, and yet she so easily took that away.

Not only that, but sooner or later the media will find out about my family. They will find out about Mikan, Ai and Ima. Will they be able to handle this entire spotlight? But then again… they had to deal with _hiding _this fact for so long. Could this possibly be any easier to handle? I was worrying too much; I should use this time to get to know my children. Yea, I'll try to strike up a conversation.

"So, um, what do you like to do in your spare time?" I weakly try. Wow, how lame did that sound?

"Ummm, we like to read! I like novels, she likes manga. I love playing games with my friends, she likes bossing people around. I like drawing, she likes playing her guitar. I like-" Ima was cut off by Ai.

"Oh cut the crap dad! You're obviously just trying to get to know us better, and you're doing a _horrible _job. I mean, asking questions won't really get to know us better. But then the question is what will? I would answer simply _time. _And a certain someone took that away from us," Ai barked, before smashing her fist down to the table. It was almost as if she was going to cry, but had too much pride to actually show tears in a crowd.

"Don't say that! I probably would have done the same thing if I was in her position," Ima defended. Ai and I sweat dropped- she was an exact replica of the ditz who was her mother. Even the same bad decisions! **(A/N: Lols, just a little line to lighten up the mood!)**

Then it hit me. If this was hard on me, then imagine how hard it was on them. They have believed all their lives that their father had been gone for so long and just never came back to visit. When he did, he didn't know who the hell they were. And I was just thinking about myself. Some father I'm turning out to be... humph, _now _what am I doing? We might as well try to catch up on all those years as soon as possible. So, let's start right now.

"You're right. Let's go do something…. fun." I said, leaving a few bills on the table and stood up.

"E-eh? I mean, yea!" Ima said, a bright smile suddenly appearing on her face.

"I guess so," Ai muttered, and grabbed her small Gucci shoulder bag.

We left the shop, and Ai asked a damn good question.

"Where are we going?" Ai asked, her stoic face staring at mine. Truth be told, I really didn't know, I just acted on the whim. But I knew I had to answer, and quickly too, or else Ai would think that I was more like her mother than she though. Acting without thinking. I know that I would.

Then, a sudden memory had come to save me. Mikan had messaged me earlier, talking about a festival that had been going on that week. It was supposed to have a lot of activities and performances there, something that I just knew both of them would like. It would be noisy, but I can handle that.

"The July Festival," I finally replied, and watched Ai just nod knowingly.

"Quick thinking…. I like that," I heard her mutter to herself more than anybody. She was quite the intelligent child. She was definitely mine.

After getting Ima to lead the way, as she knew the location and Ai wasn't interested in leading, we arrived at a surprisingly quiet area, even though it was packed. Ima didn't seem fazed, but Ai was quite surprised.

"What the hell?! Why isn't anybody laughing and screaming? I had to mentally prepare myself for… this?" I overheard Ai whispering to Ima while I was buying the tickets for the different booths.

Ima just sighed and said, "Ehhhhhhhh? You don't like the noise? I find it exciting!" She almost sounded disappointed.

"Well, of course. You out of all people would find noise exciting," mumbled Ai with a roll of her eyes.

For the next few hours, we spent time playing games, making jokes about Ima and watching performances by many different musicians. I hadn't expected to actually be having this much fun. I was experiencing such a great time here, and I got to know more about these two little girls. For the first time since I arrived home, I'm actually really grateful I actually have them. They're not that old too, to my delight. They're only ten. Maybe it's _not _too late. Maybe

We were currently sitting on a bench, silently licking our ice creams that I had bought them. Well, Ai and I were silent. Ima was blabbering on about how much fun it all was. She was voicing all three of our thoughts for us. Eventually, she went silent and just ate her ice cream. It was all peaceful until Ai spoke.

"Hey, dad?"

I looked up at her to confirm to her that I was listening.

"I think I forgive mom now, well, kind of anyways. Do you really forgive her? Is it one of those forgives and forget situations?"

"… No," Ai looked down, almost as if she was a little disappointed. Like she thought I was going to break up with her mother. Although this angers me _a lot, _I would never break up with her.

"No, I will always forgive your mother in time. But I will _never_ forget. But, these are the things that make memories, right? Hopefully, we'll be able to talk and laugh about this someday, but right now I think both you and I can agree that we are still pretty annoyed." I said with a small most-likely awkward smile that was meant to try and comfort her. Ai didn't say anything but just went back to eating her ice cream.

Yea. Hopefully.

* * *

**R x R! Getting around to the editing! Oh-and next chappie will be all about Ai and Ima. A little omake for the story about how was their life before their dad came home. Also includes more information about their school, family and friends. Not that important... read if wished! :)**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi there! It's Rowen. Just saying, but since I'm on vacation, I will not be able to finish my latest chapter as I did not send the files to myself. Sorry about that! I will have them by next week. But, since I'm here right now, I'd just like to ask what kind of story should I write next? It will definitely have something to do with Gakuen Alice, but I don't know if it should be a one shot, crossover, drama, or maybe even a mystery… Well. I would appreciate your ideas if you write me a review!


	4. OMAKE Diary Entries

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to the amazing Tachibana Higuchi**

_Sorry for the wait! I decided to write the whole chapter over again since I can't get to sleep… it's not my best because I'm tired, but I hope it's decent! LOL, my vacation is soon over anyways, I should have just waited till I got home. Also, thanks for allllll the reviews I got! Since I'm not too lazy at the moment, I will type out a little reply and thanks to these people who commented on the chapters, 1, 2 and 3 (well, chapter 3 isn't really a chapter, it's an author's note… but I digress). _

_The awesome ones….:_

**_12star98na – _**_Thanks repeatedly for your comments so far! I'm really grateful, as you give me tips on things that really help me and the story! Thanks to you, I got to make some changes to the chapters that I hoped had made the story better :). So, I'm also dedicating this chappie to you because you actually gave me the idea :D.__**  
Brisken – **__I appreciate you commenting on both my chapters, and your nice comments cheer me up a little!__**  
Vegie- 1526 –**__ I am happy for the advice you gave me and also your kind comments! It's smart advice, something I should have thought of sooner. __**  
Aki-Hime Kaname – **__Thanks for the comment. Yes, yes, but Mikan is dumb, I have to stay true to her character. Although, I still completely adore her!__**  
anim3gurl – **__Arigato for commenting! Please continue reading!__**  
TheAnimeGirl4321 –**__Yea, I sure will update as long as people like it! If not, I probably will just write a new story... __**  
WonderstruckGirl – **__Aw, thanks! I just always love to see everyone's POV in other fan fics, so I thought I would do it for mine :)  
__**day (guest) - **__Welllll? Did you like what happened? Hope your still reading!  
__**Cass (guest) – **__Just… wow. Sheesh, you could of just told me. I was literally just downstairs. You're lucky you're my best friend, even though you're just so weird!  
__**Guest #1 – **__LOL. Yes, Ai can be a pain, but she loves her mother. Sometimes she is rather mean, but I think you guys can put up with her anyways :).__**  
Guest #2 – **__Yea, some people have told me they wanted me to give them alices in the next story, and also with Mikan having the SEC alice… so I guess I'll be doing that now!__**  
Crimson R (guest) – **__Yea, a mystery would be cool! I have an idea also… although I don't want to give it away._

_ Thanks for the PMs too! I replied to them already so there's no need to type them out here! Wow, how many times did I just say thanks?_

****_This chapter is just an omake about Ai and Ima's life before the start of the story took place._

_Now, read on!_

* * *

**Our Days Are Such A Haze**

**OMAKE – Diary Entries **

***A/N: EXTRA, CONTAINS INFO BUT CAN BE SKIPPED OVER****_  
_****TALKS ABOUT AI AND IMA AT THE AGE OF 9 AND THEIR YEAR AT SCHOOL.  
EXTRA LONG – ENJOY!**

* * *

**_INTRO_**

* * *

Dear diary,

The name's Hyuuga, Ai Hyuuga. And to be honest, I had really never expected to be writing in one of these things. I always thought that mostly girly-girls write in diaries. I'm pretty and I think that I dress well, but I'm not girly.

Mom gave this to me as one of my Christmas presents. It's rather cheap… but thoughtful. She put a picture of us at Christmas when we were a younger age… brings back memories. She also got our friends to sign the cover and put a little Christmas note too. Even_ I _admit that it is a kind present. Anyways, after staring at the present for a while, trying to figure out what to use it for, I figured, why not? I have decided that I'll try writing in it and see if I want to continue.

So, I guess you're wondering who am I? Right? Simple. I'm the girl who everybody notices, who at such a young age (I'm 9), many guys have a crush on. I get good grades, even though I skip classes at times. Everybody follows me, I'm the leader of the group. I love to read, I'm good at sports, I can do chores too. I guess you can say, I'm _perfect. _Except, I would hate it if you call me perfect. I would rather be more like my twin sister, Ima, who is a little ball of sunshine, and makes friends with everybody. She may be rather ignorant, and is a major klutz, but she is so easily liked, while I am feared and followed. She fits in to the crowd, while I am supposed to lead it. But, I may not be looking at both sides. I should be glad for what I have, it's obvious that Ima admires many of my qualities. Why? I have no idea.

Let's move on from that… if I don't stop now, I might ramble on a lot more. It's funny, I'm such a quiet person to the crowd, yet with the people I'm comfortable with I can talk up, although not that much, I'm still pretty quiet. It's obviously easy to talk so much like this to you, considering you are a book that's supposed to represent my 'inner thoughts.'

Let's see, what to talk about next? I guess I will talk about my parents now.

Mikan Hyuuga, AKA mom (or mother). My mom is the older version of Ima. She's sweet, dense, clumsy, and she genuinely cares about people. A smile is always plastered on her face, and she's one of those 'half-glass-full' kind of people. Always optimistic, you know? She also is the person who grew me up so far, at least until dad comes home. That brings us to the next person. Dad.

He's the super famous actor, Natsume Hyuuga. Known as one of the hottest Japanese guys ever, and one of the most talented too. From what mom tells me, I got most of my personality from him. Have I ever talked to him though? Well, not really. He keeps in contact with mom, and mom always says that he tells us to take care, and always wants mom to pass on some message saying 'I love you girls' and 'I'm sorry.' What's strange is that she never shows us these supposed messages or lets us talk to him on the phone or something. She says that the first time he wants to have a direct conversation with us is in person. I'm a little sceptical about that, but whatever. We'll get to meet eventually. And he'll get to know all about us by doing stuff with his children, instead of just hearing stuff from mom. I wonder what he's like? I'll find out soon enough, he's coming back in a year.

So, now that you know a little bit about me and my family, I can talk to you about other things, like my school life and my friends.

Ima and I attend the school for geniuses, Gakuen Alice. Although, that's just the rumour that people have. Many people think that as long as you're really smart, you can get in. Well, they're wrong. Many people apply only to have their hopes crushed. The only way to get in is if you have money and/or influence. Mom has the influence. The HSP (High School Principal) here is her uncle, my great uncle. I also assume that daddy has been helping by sending us some money, as mom is just a news anchor for _Tokyo News_, a popular news station here. She's not that rich, but still would make a decent living for all of us without dad's money that is sent each month.

My school is probably the most high class schools in Japan. The mass of the people act stuck up and snooty, including me at times. It's just something we take advantage of, you know? Even the teachers are different from the regular ones you would find in Japan. All the teachers were past students, weird right? Well, that's not entirely true. You could still be a teacher if you have family relations with the administration here, but you would have to be a damn good one if you get the chance. Nothing and no one is of '_lower class' _here. It sickens me.

Yet, I do admit that I live a pretty good life around here. All of my friends are the children of my mother's friends. Really, they truly are _all _of my friends. I am not the type to start a conversation with one of my followers, let alone listen to the conversations that they start. The reason why my friends are my friends is simply because we grew up together, and they like to do things _with_ me, not _for _me or simply because _I'm _doing it. That's why we get along. They don't listen to me like zombies and vice versa. We work as a group, like real friends.

Classes are boring. They're just so simple. That's why I had developed the bad habit of skipping out on classes. No worries, I'm still the top of my class. I don't mean to brag, but, I'm obviously not an idiot. I'm a lot more mature than others my age.

Anyways, all the teachers are old. And I mean old. They're in their 50's-60's or something! Our parents told us of a time when they were young. PFFFFT. Math is with Jin-Jin (the nickname my mother has told me to call him), Japanese is with Narumi-sensei (does such a man deserve to be called sensei?), Serina-sensei teaches English, and Misaki-sensei teaches science (along with Serina-sensei, they make up the two most 'normal' teachers at this school, which is still pretty odd) . There is also the ESP (Elementary School Principal) , Principal Kuonji **(A/N: He's not evil here) **who is known for being he incredibly short man that he is. Hīmemiya is the MSP (Middle School Principle) who looks so young and enchanting, despite the rumours about how old she really is. As mentioned earlier, the HSP is my great uncle. His name is Kazumi Yukihara, and he's my grandfathers older brother. He's quite the mysterious man….

What do we do as a class for fun around here? Easy. Occasionally, we'll play dodge ball. Why? I really have no clue. Apparently, it's was made a precedence when our parents were in school. Something about having fun together as a class and accepting one another. Whatever. Anyways, our games of dodge ball are really intense. It's almost as if it had the opposite affect of the original purpose. All friendships are pretty much broken for the entire game if they are on the opposing team. The whole reason why people compete in this is to win. We have had many people get injuries before. Yet, that only brings pleasure to the other team. There are no, "Oh **insert name here**, are you alright? You're not that hurt are you?" No, none of that at all. Mainly, they would either be laughed at, or be scolded at by their team for getting hurt. Messed up? Yes, it is very messed up.

The festivals here are okay. The school is very creative when it comes to these things. The school is also super famous for the festivals that are held here. They actually get broadcasted across the entire city! Yes, so it's a big deal. I would go more in to details about this, but I think I will talk about it when the time comes.

So, bye, I guess.

* * *

Hi hi!

Yes, I know you're supposed to start with 'Dear Diary, blah, blah, blah' but I want to be fun! Original! So, I will start with a different greeting each time. Cool, right? I always get hyped up over the smallest things, so don't mind me.

Oh, wait! You don't know me yet! Silly me! :)

My name is Ima Hyuuga. Yes, Hyuuga, I know. I won't get in to many details, but Natsume Hyuuga _is _my father. And Ai's too. She's my sister. My twin sister! Although, we're only fraternal (it means we're twins that don't look like each other. Mom taught me that word!) twins. I know. What's the fun in having a twin when she doesn't look exactly like you? We won't be able to trick people in to thinking we're the other sister! Plus, it's like a walking mirror!

What was I talking about? Oh, right. My dad. Yes, he's Natsume Hyuuga. The uber famous actor. I love watching the TV series he stars in, _Trouble. _He plays the part of the leader of a gang, called the Icy Flames. They go around and simply make trouble. It's a comedy though, and has so many funny scenes in it! I don't like the ones where he's with his many muses, as he is portrayed as a _womanizer _as I heard mom say. They shouldn't make him play those type of people! He's married, don't they know that? Oh wait, mom said that no one except close family and family friends know that. Humph. I don't know why. If they knew, then they would stop making fun of me at school for not having any 'important' parents. Ai said that they were technically insulting mom. That's really mean! And then they had to make it worse by saying that I was a loser who only had one parent. Yet, I'm Ai's sister and she doesn't get bullied for that at all! Sheesh. It doesn't matter though. I'm widely liked by most people at school and have so many wonderful friends! I'm lucky :D.

Oh, I mentioned mom. She's so fun to be around! We talk all the time. We're like, totally best friends! Even if she's old and all, she's still totally cool. Who _wouldn't _want a mom like her? Plus, she's super pretty. I think she looks a lot like me. With the exception of my jet black hair, which I still style like she used to when she was my age anyway. Two low pigtails that hang at the side of my head. I think it's cute, but some people think it's childish.

I guess we're done with the formalities now (that's something Ai says, or it's like what she says anyway…), I'll talk to you about the friends at school.

There's my best friend Isamu (who is also my crush- SHHHH! Don't tell anyone!) who has a rather…. complex personality. He's the son of auntie Hotaru and uncle Ruka-pyon (that's what mom calls him, I think it's because of Usagi, his bunny) and has different character attributes of them, which is odd because auntie and uncle are polar opposites. Isamu is at an average height (actually all my guy friends are, but I expect that to change when we grow a little older). He is a generally a very kind and gentle person like his dad… but there's his_ other _side. We call that side of him Black Isamu **(A/N: Credit to Fruits Basket as I got the idea from when Haru goes Black!)** and if you know what's good for you, you don't want to mess with him when he is in that state. He usually becomes like this when he wants money. He turns in to an icy cold person, who blackmails everybody at anytime. And if anybody annoys him, they'll get shot with his mother's famous baka gun. _Shivers!_ I've been hit with that more than once. I've practically gone immune to the throbbing by now!

Tsuyoshi is next. And let me tell you the one word that anybody who knew him would think of first to describe him. _Deceiving. _Have you ever heard of that saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'? Well, his cover is a wimpy and weak boy. He stutters a lot and the glasses aren't exactly a help with his image either. Or his pink hair for that matter. But like his name suggests, he is actually very tough and strong. Don't try to pick a fight with him, or his friends. Tsuyoshi isn't one to be pushed around. He'll knock you out in a few seconds. No need to say anymore. Other than that though, you could describe him as a very smart person who generally stays in the background. He's class president, and the son of auntie Anna and uncle Yuu **(A/N: I hope you guys got that without me even saying!). **He also has a 4 year old sister named Kaori who is in class 3-A. She's an adorable little blondie and is always coming here to our class, class 2-B, with Ryouta, auntie Aoi and uncle Youichi's son. We all think that they will make a wonderful pair one day! Kaori and Ryouta hasn't developed much of a personality yet, as they both just copy whatever we do. But, they are cute!

Auntie Nonoko and uncle Kitsuneme have Umeko. Umeko is honestly a genius child. In academics, not social skills. Umeko always Aces any piece of work she does, and is even good at science at math (not many of us are good in science and math). When it comes to people though… she's just part of the crowd. She talks and has fun with our group, because she grew up with us, but with others you barely notice she's there!

Let's just say that auntie Permy (yes, again, what mom calls her, she really is named Sumire) and uncle Koko have a lot of kids. I once accidentally blurted out in front of them if it was a part time job of them to have children. Auntie got really embarrassed and ran out of the room. Hey! Don't blame me! I was just six at the time, I didn't know that it was rude! It's always like a jungle at their house!

Guess how much children they have, okay, guessing time is over. Six. And she's pregnant with her seventh one right now! I told you, it's like a jungle there!

First, there's the triplets. The three modern musketeers is what we call them. Their names are Shou, Akio and Yoshio. It's not fair though, because the triplets are all identical! Yes, all seaweed haired blondes who do nothing but prank people all day. Annoying jerks. It's weird too, because they all dress the same, talk the same, walk the same, breath the same (well, I've never measured their breathing but I'm sure they do!) and pretty much _are _same. Also, it would be better if they were girls. It would be nice to have more girl senpai's (they're three years older than us). Girls who we could talk to, share make up with and gossip. Humph. Stupid boys. At least we have Emi and Fumiko (don't worry diairy-chan, I'll talk more about them later). They are uncle Tsubasa and auntie Misaki's children. They're our wonderful _girl _senpai's who are the same age as the triplets (well, Fumiko is, Emi is older by a year). But, Emi is dating Shou and Fumiko is dating Akio. I don't see what they see in those idiots.

The next of Permy and Koko's children would be one of the middle children, Ayaka. She has seaweed green hair that isn't in auntie's style though, and has straight hair that she usually puts up in to a messy bun. She's a bossy figure, and is always telling others what to do. Luckily she's my age because if she was older she would try to control me even more. She's actually a few months older being born in January while I am born in July, so she tries to use that against me. Meany.

Then comes one of the two _nice _kids of theirs. Miu. She's four years younger than Ayaka. She has the permy style hair but has Koko's blonde hair. Miu is a very cheerful person full of energy, she almost (almost) reaches my energy level. It's kind of odd. She matches the energy of me, and she and I are the dynamic duo! But I would prefer her to be my sidekick…. or apprentice. She has a lot of things to learn. So, she follows me around all the time and she says it's because I'm her, 'favourite onee-chan' while I say she is my 'favourite imouto-chan.' Yes, we all think of each other as sisters and brothers.

Then the other nice one is Daichi. He's the youngest one (well, before auntie Permy has the seventh kid) being two years younger than Ayaka. He's also the sweetest. He's actually a rather quiet boy, thank god. He doesn't say much other than commenting when needed. I don't know if he really is Permy's and Koko's child, seems more like uncle Ruka-pyon than anybody….

And I'll say once again that their house is like a jungle. But, it's a fun jungle. I wonder what their next child is going to be like. I hope it's a girl. Auntie is hoping for it to be a girl too. Uncle Koko doesn't care, he just wants to name it. That is currently their regular topic of argument. Auntie said that she is going to name it, as it is coming out of _her_ and she has named every kid up until now. She wants to 'continue the tradition.'

And finally I'll talk about Emi and Fumiko. They're such a pair! They are not twins or anything but they sure have similar personalities. They're both very funny and helpful. The two girls are what anybody could ask for in senpai's. They are skilled when it comes to their fashion sense, makeup sense and artistic sense. They are also very funny and knows how to brighten people's moods. They are both great listeners, and will always find the time to sit down and talk to you. Not to mention, they're beautiful _and _smart! Emi is a pink head while Fumiko has dark blue hair. They have the same wavy silky and long hair though. Emi styles it in to a beautiful French braid, while Fumiko pulls her hair and pins it back. Emi has deep blue mysterious eyes while Fumiko has Misaki's bright and cheerful pink eyes. Not only do they have nice facial features but they also are rather tall and are slim with nice curves. Lucky girls. Everybody at school absolutely adores them, they're some of the prettiest and most popular girls at school.

Well, now that I have finished talking all about my friends, I think I should go now.

TTYL!

* * *

**NEW YEAR/HANA HIME FESTIVAL**

* * *

Dear diary,

It's mom's birthday. What a celebration! The day my wonderful idiot of a mother has been born. It's one of those few times that I actually say 'I love you mom' to her. She always starts crying after that. Always. But it is a rare thing, so I'm not surprised.

To say that these big celebrations annoy me would be an understatement. I absolutely hate them. They are just too troublesome and loud. So that's kind of why I locked myself in my room while the others converse and whatnot downstairs.

Other than her birthday, the upcoming Hana Hime Festival is big talk around here. Although I am young, I have gotten an invitation to the Hana Hime Den. To think about it, I'm the youngest person there! Even Ima wasn't accepted. Am I even old enough? Will I even attend? I guess so, but the name Flower Princess Festival isn't really a turn on. It's already bad enough I have a diary, but now I'll get to be a flower princess! Whoop-de-do.

I've got nothing to do. I've been playing my guitar, but that got boring. Then I watched TV, only to find the New Years special of _Trouble_ which just reminded me that dad wasn't here to celebrate his wife's birthday. I always try to never get angry at him, he'll come back eventually. Yes, I believe he will. I know he will.

Oh, mom is calling me to come down to eat. Auntie Anna made this _huuuuuggggggggge _feast for mom's birthday. I have to admit, she is one amazing chef (well, she is a world known chef, but still… she never ceases to amaze anybody!)

Gotta go now.

Sorry for having you hear me complain, but you're my diary. I expect you to listen without caring.

* * *

**SUMMER**

* * *

Due to having too much fun at their summer cottage, neither Ai or Ima has written in their diary **(A/N: Well…. I'm sure Ima would have, so the real reason is due to author laziness, she has decided not to write. I didn't brainstorm much to write anyway… LOL)**

* * *

**A TRIP TO CENTRAL TOWN**

* * *

Konichiwa diary-chan!

Hello old pal! It's Ima, of course! Hmm, I think we should give you a name! How about Tomomi! Yea, that suits you. You are a beautiful friend after all!

Okay, well Tomomi-chan, we are heading back home. The academy owns a few busses that take the students to the different places, like home and Central Town, which is where we went today!

You know Central Town, right? I must have told you about it before! Yea, it's the school's town which is situated in the center of the whole academy grounds... thus it is named Central Town. It is the most amazing place in the entire world! There are so many little shops that we can spend our rabbits on (rabbits are the school's currency Tomomi).

Today, the first thing we went to do is buy howalons! I gave half to mom, she seemed like she would die if I didn't! Well, I don't blame her. Howalons are like heaven in my mouth. It is very sweet, but also milky. It's almost like cotton candy, but not quite. To put it simply, I'm in a total state of bliss whenever I eat howalons. They are perfection.

I only bought a small box because of my poor grades. Since I have bad grades, I only am a single star. But I work so hard! I'm just naturally dumb, that shouldn't count, should it? Well, whatever, I make by anyways.

Anyways, we went around and I ended up spending all of my money! On candy! WAHHHH! Everything just looked so good, I had to get it. Well, haven't you ever done that? Oh, sorry Tomomi-chan, I forgot that you can't….

Oh, well we are almost at our streets bus stop. Nobody is talking to me (that's why I took you out). The reason being is what happened a little earlier. The conversation went something like this:

Emi: "Wasn't that fun?"

The rest (except for Ai): "Yea! I bought **insert list of items that I'm jealous that they bought because I wasted all my money**…"

Isamu: "What did you buy, Ima?"

Me: -gives them all a glare because I'm jealous-

Ayaka: "How rude! What is a baka like you upset about?"

Ai who finally speaks: "Don't mind the idiot. She probably wasted all her money on candy, _again." _

Ayaka: "Wow, what a dummy."

Me: "Why are you being so mean! I just am jealous of you guys. You don't have to insult me or rub it in my face or do anything of the sort! I mean even if it's true that I blew my money on candy-"

As I continued to do complain, I didn't notice that Ai was somehow able to borrow Isamu's baka gun.

**_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! _****(A/N: Just had to fit that in somehow… ;D)**

Me: "What was that for? It hurt!"

Ai: "One: For complaining. Two: For wasting money so freely"

Ai handed back the gun to Isamu.

Me: "Humph! JERKS, DON'T TALK TO ME THEN!"

They didn't seem to be bothered by the deadly aura I was trying to omit. They just shrugged and continued to talk to each other. But I was grateful that Daichi was kind enough to dig up a tissue from his bag and hand it to me as it was obvious I was probably about to cry. I did, and still everyone ignored me. So, I turned to Daichi and tried to start a conversation, but he doesn't talk much.

This is how I ended up talking to you.

Oh, look! We're here. Ayaka is telling me to get off my lazy butt because we have to go.

I'm soooooooooooooo excited for dinner! Mom said she would take us out! I'm so happy now :) **(A/N: mood swing much?)**

Bye Tomomi-chan!

* * *

**ALICE FESTIVAL**

* * *

Dear diary,

I told you that I would talk to you about the school festivals when they are here. I'm sorry for not updating all this time, I just figured that I would update if something happened. BUT NOTHING HAPPENED. How boring. But Ima writes a lot in hers. What interesting things happen in her life? We'll never know the complex mind of a simple idiot, I guess.

But something big happened recently. And it's really upsetting. I even cried about this. Yes, hard to believe, I know, but I did.

But let's start from the beginning. As always, the alice festival went on as usual.

There were many stations and booths. The different clubs had their activities **(A/N: Instead of having ability classes, they have clubs) **and stuff. I am not in a club, as I didn't join one. I never didand I never will. Anyways, the least popular club had stood out this year. Again. Ever since my mother has been in that club when she was younger, this has been the time of year for the certain club to shine. It's called The SPECIAL Club. They are the club that is for people who had many different interests, or in most cases, people who don't have a specialty and still want to be in a club. Well, this year, they had a café. Typical, but they somehow managed to make itspecial, as they always promise the entire school. It was filled with many performances, and there was raffles, and even some popular school bands playing. Everyone ended up at the café at one point or another, and the news spread. Even I said that I liked it, and that's considered a big compliment to be heard out loud from me.

Well, that's not the big thing that happened. I wouldn't cry at that. Ready for the big news?

Dad came. I should be happy, right? NO. BECAUSE HE DIDN'T EVEN TALK TO US OR SEE US AT ALL!

He just came as a special guest and performed a song for the academy. Yes, he is an actor, but he can also sing, although he isn't famous for his singing talents. He just came, and left. Didn't even say hi to us or anything. Wow, the jerk.

But, I don't know if I really can call him a jerk. Sure, he didn't see us, but maybe it was because cameras were following him everywhere and this is supposed to be a secret (well except for our close family friends, they know but keep it a secret). Yea, I'm sure that's the reason…

Well, afterwards we actually talked to mom. She quickly replied that my hunch about the secret being his reason is right, and he emailed her saying that he wanted to pass on a message to us. She said that he wanted to tell us how sorry he is and that he couldn't risk seeing us. I wanted to see the message, but she said that she deleted it. I was curious about that because earlier she said that she keeps every message from him because it is piece of him or something. When I told her that, she said that she was annoyed at him because he didn't see her, and deleted the message out of anger. She continued saying that she eventually came to understand that what he was doing was for the best, and so told him that Ima and I are smart kids and we'll understand too. Personally, I'm a little worried if Ima will understand. She seems a little bit down….

Wait a second. Now that I think about it, isn't it just a little bit weird that we never see any messages. I remember telling you earlier about this **(A/N: Ai-first diary entry, seventh paragraph) **but still, something fishy is going on here.

I'll find out eventually, I always do.

I'm going to check up on Ima now, maybe try to explain this situation to her.

Well, see ya.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS/CLOSING**

* * *

Dear diary,

It's Christmas. I won't explain much about it. Just the regular stuff. But I do have something very important to say to you.

_Thank you and goodbye. _

I hope you understand.

Forever and always,

Ai Hyuuga

* * *

Bonjour Tomomi-chan!

Christmas is here! Decorate the tree, prepare the cake, hang the mistletoe! It's my favourite holiday! I could just sing, actually, I will.

_Deck the hall with boughs of holly,_

_Fa la la la la la la la la._

'_Tis the season to be jolly,_

_Fa la la la la la la la la._

_Don we now our gay apparel_

_Troll the ancient Christmas carol,_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

I don't know what any of that means…. **(A/N: Sweat drop!) **

I think the biggest surprise this year was a big package that was sent from dad. Well it was labelled 'Who else would it be from?' but I think we all knew who it was from. Inside there was many clothes, including one that said 'Sorry guys, I'm taken.' **(A/N: bring back any memories?)**

She also got a beautiful blue sapphire necklace and a matching bracelet. Sorry, let me correct myself. _We _got a beautiful blue sapphire necklace and a matching bracelet. Yes, mom said that in the card he mentioned that these were supposed to be given to us. Ai wanted to see the card, but I think mom didn't hear because she just went upstairs to put the card away.

What else did I get? From Ai, a rose pink camera! Cool, eh? I'm so excited to use it! Mom got me a charm bracelet, with each charm representing a major accomplishment in life. She got both of us an already filled out scrapbook, except for the last page, where she said that we should decide what to put in there. I wonder what I will put in there.

Wow. Such a lovely time of year. I got you a year ago, and I have been writing in you for so long… it brings joy! Well, I have some sad news to tell you. I'm going to stop writing in you. Why? Because, firstly, there are no more pages after this, and secondly, it's already full of memories. Maybe I'll start writing once again once dad comes home or something. Maybe.

Tomomi-chan, you have been such a great friend! I'll miss you, but for now, we have to part. I'll leave you with a song that Ai composed and had played on her guitar for us. I'll even change some lyrics to Tomomi. She's really talented, you know…

_TO SIR WITH LOVE [LULU]_

**_(A/N: I DON'T OWN THIS SONG, BUT I HAVE REPLACED SOME LYRICS WITH TOMOMI)_**

_Those schoolgirl days of telling tales_

_And biting nails are gone_

_But in my mind I know_

_They still will live on and on_

_But how do you thank someone_

_Who has taken you from crayons to perfume?_

_It isn't easy, but I'll try_

_If you wanted the sky_

_I would write across the sky in letters_

_That would soar a thousand feet high_

_To Tomomi, with love_

_The time has come for closing books_

_And long last looks must end_

_And as I leave I know_

_That I am leaving my best friend_

_A friend who taught me right from wrong_

_And weak from strong_

_That's a lot to learn, what_

_What can I give you in return?_

_If you wanted the moon_

_I would try to make a start_

_But I, would rather you let me give my heart_

_To Tomomi, with love_

_If you wanted the moon_

_I would try to make a start_

_But I, would rather you let me give my heart_

_To Tomomi, with love_

* * *

**Well, that's the OMAKE. It's rather boring, but light and simple. I think I'll add more, but I'll post this and will add more/edit later on. I need some sleep! **


	5. Author's Note 2

Ohmygosh, I like totally abandoned this. Didn't I? I am incredibly sorry, it's just that I was dealing with the death of my adoptive father (yes, I'm adopted but I don't want any pity comments about this).

It was just hard to write, as my father had this dream of becoming a famous writer when he was younger and was the one who encouraged me to write.

Needless to say, it was rather hard to continue writing without breaking down in to tears. My mother and I spent some sort of vacation and I stayed home for like a week, and then I had so much homework to do... Ugh. I don't want to go on.

The point is, I couldn't continue. I probably won't for a little while, and so I hope you don't mind.

Who am I kidding? You guys must have forgotten about this for now.

I will try to get my sister (one of the partners on the account _The Eternal Lullaby) _to try and continue this. But seeing as she hasn't updated for a while (although she is supposedly planning to tomorrow), I hope you don't get your hopes up or anything.

I sure you wouldn't mind, as we have the same writing style.

That said, I wanna wish you a merry merry merry Christmas!

* * *

**_Glittering Flame_**


End file.
